Down With Love Girl
by Herm-o-ninny Lupin
Summary: Hermione has been having a lot of trouble with getting her right man. When she can't stand them anymore she declares she is done with men, but that does not go well with a certain werewolf and his Animagus friend who have had their eye on her for years.
1. Hermione's done with men?

Hello everyone :D

This is my first ever time writing, never thought much of it until like 3 days ago just thought oh what the hell might as well give it a go. If you like this story idea and how it's going please tell me. If you see any mistakes or anything of the sort feel free to point it out I won't get mad or anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. rolling does.

Pairing: Remus&Hermione&Sirius

Summary:

"You're going to be one of those down with love girls?" Sirius mocked. "I guess so."

Hermione has been having a lot of trouble with getting her right man. When she can't stand them anymore she declares she is done with men, but that does not go well with a certain werewolf and his Animagus friend who have had their eye on her for years.

…

Just background information; so practically Hermione's living with Sirius because he was always complaining about being lonely all by himself in his house, so he invited Remus and Hermione to stay with him(been 5 months that they have lived together). Hermione needed a place to stay since Ron took their house (they were married), so basically Hermione hates Ron wants' completely nothing to do with him.

Also Voldemort and all are still alive.

Age; Hermione, Ron, Harry 21; Ginny 19, Sirius 41, Remus 40, Fred & George 22.

ENJOY: D

Down with love girl.

"I swear to Merlin I am done with men!" yelled Hermione as she stormed into the kitchen to reveal Sirius and Remus sitting casually at the table drinking tea and reading today's daily profit.

"I'm taking the date did not go well?" Remus said plainly as thou it was not a big surprise.

"Did not go bad? It was horrible! That damn prat tried to get in my pants on the first date! I hardly even knew him and he was already trying to pull a move. What did he think I was some stripper whore? Thinking I would jump right in to his bed? Damn men! All men are now these days are shagging drunken idiots! Just bloody idiots!" she complained, quickly adding in "Except you Remus you're really sweet." when he raised an eyebrow in mocking hurt.

"Ahem?" Sirius coughed.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

Sirius scolded and mumbled "Thanks" to quiet for Hermione to hear but with Remus enhanced hearing he could hear it clear as day, he chuckled, raising the daily profit up to cover his face in an attempt to hide his smirk from Sirius.

"Honestly Hermione" Sirius started " I don't see why you're so angry, you knew he was a one night stand type of guy of course he was going to try to get you to sleep with him. Heck! Who wouldn't? You're beautiful and bloody brilliant. That's hard to come by. That guy was just seeing what many see, and well who could blame him?"

"I agree with Sirius. You should have seen it coming."

Hermione cursed quietly when she felt her face heat up. "Yes I know" she sighed, as she was able to calm her temper and took a seat at the table, across from the older wizards. "I just, I don't know. I just thought if he got to know me than we could actually have a relationship. It's just so frustrating! I can't find a half decent guy anywhere!" She grumbled, feeling her temper coming back.

"What about that guy you went out with just last week, what's his name... Harold?" Sirius asked.

"Henry." she corrected.

"Yes him he seemed like a nice fella, whatever happened to him?"

"I found out he had another girlfriend, three actually."

"Oh" Sirius replied turning his gaze, feeling the awkwardness arise.

"What about Steven?" Remus added.

"Jerk. He always made mean comments about people who were different, well to different for him anyways. "

"Ryan?" Sirius questioned

"Ditz"

"Jason?"

"Used me to get another girl."

"Erik?"

"His laugh annoyed me." Sirius and Remus exchanged a look as to say 'who's the jerk now'?

Noticing the glance she added in "Also had another girlfriend." Sirius and Remus mumbled an "oh" and searched their minds for anymore guys they could think of. Eventually Remus thought of someone who he knew she would not be able to make an excuse for.

"Trevor? What about him? You two seemed to be really good together."

"Gay."

"Told you." Sirius mocked. "Anyone could see that a mile away." Remus gave him an annoyed look, which Sirius returned with a smile. Remus huffed, flipping to the next page of the profit in a dramatic way.

"Well the only other guy I can think of would be Ro-" He did not even dare finish; the glare Hermione was giving him was one that was intended for the kill.

"Well I guess you have had a bunch of terrible guys, but what can you do? There are simply horrible guys out there. You just haft to wait for the right guy to come along." Sirius stated.

"I wish you were right Sirius but I've been waiting for a long time and now it's just getting me pissed off! That recap of all the men that I've dated just opened my eyes even wider to how much of scum bags men are. Except for you Remus." She smiled and he chuckled as he heard Sirius mumble "Thanks" again. "I don't need a man in my life, especially if he is anything like the ones I have been dating. I'll just go the rest of my life without a man."

"Hermione your being to rash. You can't just declare that you're done with men like that. The right man will come eventually you just haft to be patient."

"No, I'm not being to rash Remus, if you were me then you would know how it feels. But you're not so just leave me alone about this I know what I'm doing, I always have. I'm just tired of being patient. I don't care anymore. I don't want a man and that's that."

"You're going to be one of those down with love girls?" Sirius mocked.

"I guess so."

-HpHpHpHp-

Remus sat in the library plopped up in his favorite brown chair, his feet stretched out onto a matching foot rest, his reading glasses resting on his nose as he scanned the hundreds of words on the page. He had started to read "A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot because Hermione had gone out with Harry, Luna, Neville and Ginny to The Three Broomsticks; he was not expecting her back anytime soon. And for Sirius well he never knew where Sirius would disappear sometimes, but honestly he did not care much as long as he came back safely.

Remus had always enjoyed when no one was home, he could just sit back and relax and read. Don't get him wrong he enjoyed the company of Sirius and Hermione, but sometimes they can just be a handful.

Remus was interrupted from his peaceful relaxation by Sirius charging over to him and pushing his legs of the foot stool, sitting down on it causing Remus to groan and close his book."Well hello Patfoot."

"Moony. How do u make of our little witches comment about men?" Sirius asked cutting right to the chase.

"Nothing really, it's her decision what she wants to do."

"Oh come off it Moony my old pal. I know you have fancied her for a while now and actually so have I, don't even try and deny it."

"Even if I did I would not make a move she's too young Sirius and I advise you to do the same; imagine what everyone would do if they found out that we were trying to get to Hermione in more than a friendly manor, especially molly". He shuddered of the thought of Molly chasing the both of them with her wand at hand shouting hexes and curses like Bellatrix would do on a regular basis. "Anyways she just said she was done with men so I doubt we will even have the chance."

"Done with men? I don't think so. She won't be thinking that when I'm done with her and of course moony I will need your help." Sirius gave his most wicked marauder Smirk.

"What do you mean Padfoot? What are you planning?"

"You'll see".

-HpHpHpHpHp-

Thx for reading. Don't forget to review!

-Herm-o-ninny Lupin.


	2. Order meeting

LadyBookworm80- Thanks for the tip I'll be sure to think of that for my next story. As for updating I'm not exactly sure but I would like to have a chapter done maybe once a week or maybe two weeks at the latest. Hopefully as long as I don't get stuck on my story or anything it also depends on what I'm doing... But I guess around that amount of time. Do you think that's reasonable?

MR-Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistakes, I can't believe I spelt damn dame and yes I did mean marauder not murderer I will fix that. Also I took your advice I got a Beta.

And since I'm on the topic of Beta, I'd like to thank my Beta "foreversleeping" your awesome thanks a bunch!

Thank you to all who reviewed and decided to follow this story! Virtual muffins for you all. And enjoy.

Later that evening the order of the Phoenix were gathered at 12 Grimmauld place for the usual meetings they had. Ron, Hermione and Harry had been an added to the order just recently, even with the constant nagging of Mrs. Weasley saying that they were too young and innocent; in fact this was their very first meeting. The Order now consisted of; Tonks, Moody, Bill, Fred, George, Author, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Even with Hermione consistently trying to get Ron out of the order, saying that "We don't need him" and "He would only get in the way", but whenever she tried to talk to Dumbledore about it he would look as though he was listening, but Hermione could tell that everything she was saying would just go in one ear and out the other.

No matter how many ways she tried to approach him on the subject; Dumbledore would always say "Hermione, you should not let your personal life cloud the evidence of Ron's skills. Ron is very skilled we both know that so would you please just push past this childish feud between you too for the advantage of the greater good." Hermione looked up to Dumbledore as a great wizard but she couldn't help but get irritated at how confounded he was on this subject, and here she was thinking that he knew everything.

When the last of the Order members arrived everyone took a seat at the large kitchen table. Ron sat beside Harry and the twins while Hermione decided to sit beside Remus, who was on her right, and Sirius who was on her left. Everyone was fixed on their own conversations except for Hermione she was more focused on the water in her glass then any conversation going on.

She wasn't excited for her first meeting in the order; she had felt the throbbing of a headache arise about an hour ago; she had ignored it hoping it would disappear, but to her frustration it increased 10 folds. She pinched to bridge of her nose and lowered her head to rest in the crook of her elbow, groaning as the chattering around her got louder.

Sirius heard her groan, stopping his conversation with Remus he looked over towards Hermione with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He reached his hand over and poked the side of her head. Hermione groaned again but this time much louder; she didn't bother attempting to raise her head to look at him, so Sirius poked her again a little harder this time. Raising her head she gave him a wicked yet weary glare it was the best she could muster in this state. Sirius was sure if they were alone she would have punched him in the face.

"What do you want?" Hermione growled.

"What's the matter love?" He asked.

"Nothing much I just have this huge headache that won't go away, and all this talking is not helping either." Hermione groaned again, her own talking causing her headache to become more painful than it already was.

"Why don't you go lie down for a while?"

"Well _Sirius_ I would be if I did not have to come to this meeting, but I can't very well skip my fist meeting now can I?"

"No well I guess not bu-"Sirius was cut off as Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood to start the meeting.

"Welcome everyone. I have called this meeting because Severus has found word of the location of where Voldemort is hiding, but before I get into detail I would gladly like to welcome our new order members; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." All the order members raised their glasses and said "Welcome" in sync with each other.

-HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp-

Hermione had thought that the meeting was rather boring. Dumbledore had discussed Snape's information and had set a plan. Some would think that she would be excited about finding information on Voldemort, but she didn't want to get her hopes up to find out that it was fake information or that they had missed him by a couple of days.

She had overheard many order meetings before; sometimes they forgot she was there and didnt put up a silencing charm, and with Hermione's curiosity it was hard not to eavesdrop. She had overheard Dumbledore talking about new locations where Voldemort could be hiding and would get her hopes up only to be let down when nothing was found. She had wondered, with the amount of fake and useless information given from Snape, that he may be leading them in a mindless chase.

She had always thought that if Dumbledore trusts him than so should she, but no matter how many times she said it to herself she still had that nagging feeling to investigate the situation further.

Hermione was glad when the meeting was done her headache had reached the point of painful and she couldn't wait to go up the stairs, plop down on her bed, and sleep for a long long time. Her hopes for a long sleep were ruined when she heard voices that she hoped didn't belong to the two most annoyingly troublesome men in the world (in her opinion). And to her disappointment when she turned around she was greeted by the two red headed twins.

"Herm…..i…..on…e!" Fred and George both sang," We have a request for you." Fred stated, turning his head slightly to a smirking George. "Yes a request indeed." George repeated.

"Oh?" she said tiredly not at all interested in any request that they had. "Well sorry guys but I really don't want to do any request of yours, not since the last one ended in me being shrunk and chased by Crookshanks all around the house. I am tired and I have a massive headache. All I want to do right now is go to sleep so if you don't mind." She trailed off as she started to walk back up the stairs to the second floor where her room was located on.

The twins followed her up the stairs, not planning to go until their request was fulfilled. "Yes well once again we are sorry about that. We are still not sure what went wrong with that potion. Anyways back to our request, we would rather enjoy it if you were to accompany us to dinner? The Three broomsticks perhaps? We know it is your favorite place."

"What about Saturday night? We know you're free" George added.

"No thanks." She replied with a yawn.

They both gasped dramatically "So Sirius was telling the truth you're done with guys eh?"

"I could be, or it could be that I just don't find you both attractive, and maybe I simply don't want to go out with you two."

They both laughed.

"Oh come on Granger." Fred teased.

"We-"

"Are-"

"Bloody-"

"Gorgeous." They both said rotating after every word.

Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. "You two are really full of yourselves you know that?"

"We have been told. So is that a yes then?" George urged on.

"No. It is still a no. Are you two going to keep bugging me about this?" Hermione asked as she reached her bedroom door, opening it and walking in far enough to stand partially behind the door.

The twins leaned on either side of the door frame crossing their arms and one leg over the other. "Not unless you say yes." Fred and George both said.

Within a second the door had slammed right in their faces causing them both to jump back in fright. "Well my dear brother George I'm not sure about you, but I'll say that was just plain rude. And to think we were asking her out to the Three BroomSticks."

"I highly agree Fred."

-HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp-

Fred and George walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen to meet an awaiting Sirius and Remus.

"So? Did she say yes?" Sirius asked as though he was a 5 year old on Christmas Eve waiting for Christmas morning to come.

"She said no." George said shrugging. "I guess she's being serious about the whole down with men thing that she declared. I guess if you want to get to her Sirius, Remus, than you will have to turn yourself into girls-"

"-And we have just the potion for that to." Fred interrupted George's sentence, even though Sirius and Remus knew George was going to say the exact same thing.

They gave them both a look that meant "Don't even start" so they took their leave for the night wishing them the best of luck with their plans for Hermione.

"So Padfoot do you mind telling me what you have planned or are you going to leave me in the dark?" Remus questioned.

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you now since I do plan on starting my plan tomorrow which by the way I so cleverly decided to call "Hermione's down with men no longer going to happen plan S&R."

"'Hermione's down with men no longer going to happen plan S&R? How clever of you Padfoot I would have never thought you would have came up with such a clever and complicated title to call your plan. I am surprised yet impressed that your mind would come up with something like that." Remus mocked.

"Why thank you Moony, I'm glad you liked it so muc- wait a minute… are you mocking me? I sometimes can't tell when it comes to you."

Remus chuckled and gave him a small smile. "Good night Padfoot I'll see you in the morning. You can tell me all about your plan tomorrow, for now I am tired Goodnight."

Just as Remus was about to completely leave the kitchen he added "And yes I was mocking you, obviously." Then he closed the door, heading up the stairs to his bed where he would sleep into a new day.

….

Thank you for reading. If you liked this chapter than Review :D

Hope you did like it.

-Herm-i-ninny Lupin.


	3. Carnival? Oh, Fun!

A/N: Hello everyone! This one took longer because it was a longer chapter and all. Thank you "foreversleeping" for beta this chapter your fantastic! Just one thing I'd like you all to think when your reading this chapter, do they seem to childish? I know Sirius is childish so it's not so bad, but Remus, Hermione? Too much? Just leave me a review to let me know. Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy. :D

-HpHpHpHpHp-

Sirius came down the stairs shirtless wearing only boxers. He went straight for the place where he could satisfy his growling stomach, the kitchen. He walked in and went right for the fridge; opening it he grabbed the left over pancakes from the day before, also grabbing syrup, milk and some chocolate chips from the cabaret on the way to the table.

Not too long after he began to dig into his food Remus came down wearing a loose button up grey shirt and long blue pajama pants. "Padfoot do you mind putting a shirt on? It is not just you in this house anymore you know."

"Well Moony its only me and you here right now so I don't see the problem with walking around with no shirt on." Sirius stated.

"Where is Hermione? Where could she possibly be at this hour, its 6 a.m!"

"Work. The ministry called her in for something important she couldn't refuse. She will be back later so this is the perfect time to fill you in on everything I have planned."

"Oh please do tell." Remus said walking over to the counter and made himself some tea. Going back over to the table he plopped himself on the seat across from Sirius.

"Well my plan is that we are going to try to get to her in more than a friendly way, without her knowing that we are. We are going to seem like were only "friends" but really were going to be much more than that."

"And that makes sense exactly how?"

"I know it sounds confusing but trust me on this. People always tend to talk more about their problems with friends so if we become really good friends of hers than maybe she will open up more to us and we can get her out of the silly rut she's in."

"That could work. If were really good friends then we could find out things that she likes that we could use to persuade her that we are the guys that she has been looking for."

"Yes precisely. I have it planned perfectly. Tonight we are going to start by taking her to a Muggle Carnival I heard she rather enjoyed them so I bought three tickets. She has been working a lot lately and we would be helping her out a lot if we take her out. We will leave at 6, well that is if you can convince her to go which I know you will be able to do. I have the utmost confidence in you. Oh and the clothes I picked out for you to wear tonight are in your dresser top right shelf."

"Me? Why will I have to convince her?"

"Because_Moony_she obviously listens to you more than me since I joke around with her a lot; she might think that I'm playing a prank of some sort."

"You do tend to joke around, a little too much I might add; though I'm impressed Padfoot, you have really put a lot of thought into this haven't you."

"You have no idea."

-HpHpHpHpHpHpHp-

Hermione came into the kitchen, exhaustion written all over her face. She had spent the last five hours trying to convince the ministry that Dumbledore was not after them; she thought they had already gotten past all this but apparently not. "Like come on. It's not like Dumbledore has anything better to do but go after the ministry." Hermione thought sarcastically.

Hermione had joined the ministry a while ago; she thought it would be helpful for the order if they had another person other than Mr. Weasley inside the ministry. Though she thought it would be helpful, the real reason she did join was because she needed the money. It was a win win situation for her and the order.

Hermione climbed her way up the stairs to the bathroom attached to her room. She took a long hot shower to relieve her from the stress the ministry has been putting on her. She had been thinking for a while now that she should just quit, but she really did need the money.

She was planning on moving out of Sirius's house by the end of the year, which gave her about 5 months left to save. Sirius and Remus were nice guys and all but really she was a 21 year old women living with two older guys, who just happened to be really attractive. She cared a lot about them and enjoyed staying with them but she also did not want to be in their way either.

When she was done washing and rinsing her hair, she got out dried herself off with a towel which she used to wrap around herself. She exited the bathroom to her room and got changed into a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black sweater. She went over to her dresser picking up a hair brush. She brushed her hair then put it up in a messy pony tail; she really was not feeling like dealing with her hair today.

Hermione descended down the stairs in a huff, she still had to do a bunch more research on mystical creatures for the ministry. The Ministry wanted to know every mystical creature's weakness just in case they decided to attack them at anytime.

Hermione over heard other ministry members talking about trying to capture and brainwash young centaurs for their own personal gain, so she wouldn't really blame any creature if they were to attack the ministry; the way they were treating them now was just horrible.

Hermione walked into the library going over to the shelves she pulled out a copy of Gadding with Ghouls, Travels with Trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Wandering with Werewolves, and a few more of the sort.

She sat down at her desk that Sirius had gotten for her; from all the work she did at home he thought she might as well have a desk to work on. Not long after she had started to jot down notes about Dementors and goblins Remus had came in with that welcoming smile of his that she had always adored. "Hello Remus."

"Hello Hermione. What you up to?"

"Just researching for the Ministry. Those damn prat's are trying to get against mystical creatures again mostly the centaurs. I just don't get why they can't just leave them alone they are not doing anything to even give the ministry a single reason that they would be even thinking about attacking them at all. Sometimes they can be such bloody jerks."

"I here you loud and clear. When does that have to be done by?"

"Well I don't have to have it done until Friday so that gives me" Squinting her eyes in a thinking manor she counted the days on her fingers "Three days but I usually like to get my work done A.S.A.P. though I'm really getting tired of all the work that they have been piling on me the last two weeks."

"Hmm. Well since you don't need to be done too soon, would go mind a little time out from your work?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would! I have been dying to do something all day, but everyone's been really busy lately. Where would we be going?" She was quite excited about spending a day out with Remus; he was a pretty good friend of hers, and she wouldn't have to deal with Sirius and his childish like jokes.

"Yes I've heard. And were going to a Muggle Carnival nearby I've been to one a couple times when I was little, but I can't remember much about them."

"A carnival huh? I have not been to one since I was 8, my mom and dad use to take me to those all the time…" She trailed off as sadness of losing her parents clutched her thoughts. She had erased her parent's memories of her ever being in their lives, when she was 18 for their safety; it had been very hard on her she would spend hours crying at night. It wasn't as bad for her now but it still hurt to think of them.

"Well if it brings back to many memories then you don't have to go you know. I'll be fine with it."

"Oh no its fine I'll go it will be fun."

"Okay great! We are leaving at 6 so be ready by then." Remus said giving her another heartwarming smile as he turned to leave the library. When he was just seconds away from leaving he added "Oh yeah Hermione one more thing, Sirius is coming."

"What!"

-HpHpHpHpHpHp-

Hermione smiled as she walked through the carnival. She hadn't been to one in years and she didn't think she would be able to go to one anytime soon, so she was intending to make the most of today.

She was astonished by how many rides were there must have been at least 20. When she was 8 she could only remember there being maybe 5 or 6 but never anywhere near this much.

Hermione breathed in on the smell of cotton candy and hotdogs, many would think that that would be a lousy smell but to Hermione it was great; it reminded her of the times her parents would take her to the carnival, it was one of the most pleasant memories she had with them.

It was fairly dark outside, but with all the lights, it wasn't noticeable. There were many tents and booths set up all around them, many having a whirlwind of colors shinning on the top of them. She smiled; she couldn't wait to try all the different games, though she had to admit she was not good at them at all.

"Do you want to go on a ride?" Sirius asked from beside her

"Hmm? Yeah sure!" Hermione looked around for a ride that interested her. "That one!" she exclaimed pointing towards a ride called "Fire Ball" it was a circular ride, like a Ferris wheel, but the seats were on the inside of it instead of the outside. Sirius and Remus looked at it with a dumbfounded expression.

"Are you kidding me?" they both said.

"Oh come on, don't be such babies!" She grabbed both of their hands and pulled them into the lineup.

After about 15 minutes of waiting they were at the end of the line. They showed the worker for the ride their wrist bands then got in. It was pair seats, but the pair seats in front of another pair were facing toward each other. To Sirius annoyance Remus sat beside Hermione leaving him by himself. "I don't want to sit by myself!" Sirius pouted.

"Aw is poor Sirius scared of the big bad ride?" Hermione teased.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, and pursed his lips in annoyance; he thought he was supposed to be the joke-y one.

"Poor widdle baby" Remus teased too.

"I swear on Merlin's beard you two are go-"Sirius was interrupted by the rides conductor starting the ride. "Alright, keep your hands and legs inside the ride at all times. We will be starting the ride in three, two, and one and off you go!"

The ride started with them going backwards for a few meters, then forwards a little more, then back even more, and so on. About 30 seconds later they were dangling from the top. Sirius had expected it to be a dreadful experience, but he came to love the feeling of the blood rushing to his head every time they went upside down. He hollered in excitement, raising his hands above his head and waving them like a mad man.

Remus on the other hand wasn't enjoying being upside down at all. He did not like the immense pressure on his head and not to mention the feeling that they could easily fall out of their seats to their death in an instance.

They went around another 6 times before the ride came to a halt. As soon as they got off Sirius and Hermione instantly started to talk about how great the ride was. "That was so awesome! I had no idea it would be that much fun!" Sirius cheered. "We have to do that again!"

"I agree let's do it ag-"

"How about we try something different? We can always come back to this later." Remus cut in.

"Oh, well I guess we could just go on it again some other time." Remus gave a content sigh. 'Thank god were not going on that again. Hopefully I can get them to forget all about that ride.' Remus thought.

"Oh! Sirius, Remus look at that one! It goes upside down too! Let's get in line!"

Remus groaned running his fingers through his wind blown hair, he followed Sirius and Hermione, who were skipping childishly to the next ride.

-HpHpHpHpHpHp-

The rest of the carnival was a blast they went on many more rides some that went upside down others that spun around in circles, they even went on one that spines while going upside down. For Remus sake they had decided to go on a swing ride that Hermione and Sirius did not find fun at all.

Hermione really was enjoying today, she really had just let go of everything and had become a childish mess. She did not care though, it was good for her to let go once in a while anyways she did not think it was as bad as Sirius's childishness.

For supper they shared an extra sized funnel cake with Whip cream, vanilla ice cream, powder sugar, and strawberries on the top. They had all agreed that if they were to ever go to another carnival again that they would most defiantly buy another one.

They were walking over towards that last ride that they were planning to go on, The "Ferris Wheel" when Sirius saw a couple at a dart station. The boyfriend had won a giant pink teddy bear animal for his girlfriend; she had a giant smile plastered on her face and she hugged him. He looked over to Hermione and asked "Do you want one of those stuffed animals?" pointing towards the booth that had them.

"Well I've always liked pink fluffy bears, but you don't have t-"

"Of course! Il get it for you!"

Sirius turned to the clerk and asked for three darts.

"Of course sir" the clerk replied.

Sirius took one of the three darts, squinting his eye he practiced his throwing hand once or twice before actually throwing it. Hermione and Remus could not stop the giggles from escaping their lips as Sirius completely missed the balloon by a mile.

"Ah, yeah I meant to do that, just give me one more second." He threw another dart, this one not being any closer than the other. "Just one more."

15 minutes and 36 shots later Sirius had still not hit one balloon. Frustrated with his friends stubbornness Remus took the last dart Sirius had left and threw it. It hit dead on, making Sirius jaw drop. "We have a winner!"The clerk shouted as he untied the stuff animal from the top of the stand and handed it to Hermione. "Here you go miss."

"Well that's just not fair! You have like werewolf abilities that help you with the whole hand eye coordination thing! I would have had it I just needed one more shot."

"Sure Padfoot whatever makes you sleep at night."

-HpHpHpHpHphpHp-

"You know this has always been my favourite ride." Remus said turning his head out to look out the side of the Ferris wheel Compartment that they were in. This was also a two person seat, so with a winning game of the Muggle game rock, paper, scissors, Remus and Hermione sat beside each other as Sirius sat alone.

"Oh? And why's that?" Hermione asked.

"Because it is the only ride at carnivals that is high enough to look over everything. I'm always blown away by seeing all the different color lights shine from above." Remus replied with a smile. "And of course it does not spin or go upside down."

Hermione chuckled "Well if you didn't want to go on them then you could have just said so." She stated.

"And miss all the fun? No way!" Remus joked causing Hermione to laugh again.

"Yes well I do like this ride too. My mom and dad always made sure that we would have a chance to get on the Ferris wheel every time we went to a carnival. It was their favorite." She half choked half whispered out the last bit as tears fell from her eyes.

Remus embraced her into the biggest hug he could muster; gliding his fingers threw her soft curly hair as she wept. "I miss them so much Remus! Not being able to see them and all. Even when this war is over I won't be able to have a nice family conversation with them ever again! I just miss them so much!"

"Of course you do Hermione, but just know that when this war is over you might not have your parents but you still have a bunch of people that care about you deeply. Just know that if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here and so is Sirius."

Whipping her tears away with her sleeve; she gave him a heart filled smile and gave him another hug just before they got off.

"You guys ready to go?" Sirius asked from behind them.

"W-where did you come from? Should you not still be on the ride?" Hermione asked seeming a little confused.

"Well I saw you guys get off so I apperated down here, it's not as much fun alone."

"Sirius you idiot what if someone saw you!" Remus expressed in all seriousness.

"If they saw me then they saw me nothing much we can do about it now." Sirius shrugged off. "We ready to go?"

"Umm sure" Hermione said checking her watch. "It's nearly 11:30 and I'm getting tired. Let's go." Hermione replied with a yawn.

"Me too." Remus agreed.

All three of them exited the Carnival and walked over to the side, appaerating back to the house when they saw no one was looking.

"Thanks guys I really had a fun time tonight." She thanked them both as she took off her shoes. "I think I'll retire for the night all that adrenalins made me tired."

"Were just glad you had a fun time, goodnight love." Sirius said giving her a small hug. He too was going to retire for the night.

"Goodnight darling" Remus said giving her a hug as well. "Don't forget what I said." He whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight Remus. And don't worry I won't." Hermione gave him a tired smile when they pulled away. With one last glance at each other, they both ascended up the stairs to their bedrooms to sleep the night away.

-HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp-

The first thing that came to mind when I thought of going out somewhere fun was a Carnival, so that's really where that idea came from. Once again thanks for reading, and have a nice day!

~ Herm-o-ninny Lupin.


	4. Wedding part 1

Hello! I'm back! Yes I know it has been a very long time since I have updated! No excuses really I just got busy with other stuff in my life and never really had time for It, but I kept getting emails that more and more people are following this story so I had to continue it, I just hate it when people don't finish off there story's.

Also I need a Beta if anyone wants to help out it would be great just inbox me. I did not put the effort into getting a beta yet, so that I could get this chapter out A.S.A.P any spelling mistakes please just kindly point out so I can change it. I think that's just about it….

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, I'm not getting any money out of this or anything, just for fun.

… One wedding, One troublesome Mrs. Weasley, one annoyed Hermione. OH JOY! ...

In the last month Remus and Sirius had indeed become closer to Hermione. They had made it their obsession to be with her; whether it was with her reading in the library which was not Sirius's favorite, but he would still made an effort, or just simply sharing a meal together.

Others in the Order that were around at times did not make much of it; that is except for Ginny. Ginny had noticed the attraction long ago before she even thought either of them had the slightest clue. The lingering stares that they would give each other when one of them would walk by was when she fist started to suspect that there was something more than "friendship" happening between the three of the, But now how Sirius and Remus were "trailing" after her, it was plainly obvious. It kind of annoyed Ginny that Hermione did not think of it as more than just a "friendship" it was all right in front of her; yet she would not give a second glance in that direction.

In a way Ginny was jealous. Yes she had Harry, and she was completely and totally grateful for that but she had never really had anyone go after her like that (that she knew of). Even when she had found out that Harry had a somewhat "crush" on her; she still had to go through the trouble of making Harry jealous by dating dean, and it still took a year for him to think through his feelings for her. A year!

Ginny was sure as that if she had anything to do with it, Hermione would not be thinking that they have just a "friendship" in a year.

-Hp-Hp-Hp-

Tonight was Bill and Fleur's wedding, everyone had been working very hard in the last couple of weeks to plan and get everything ready for today. Hermione could already tell that tonight was going to be a marvelous night. The boys, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Sirius, Remus were outside setting the tent up outside, that's where the reception would be held, while the girls, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, and and a few others that Hermione did not know the names of, were in the kitchen making and organizing the food for the wedding. 

Hermione was actually not thinking of coming to the wedding. She liked Bill and Fleur in all but she knew Ron would defiantly be there; she didn't really want to be near him anytime soon, but Harry ended up convincing her to go for Bill and Fluer and to just have a good time.

So here she was working away in the kitchen, annoyed as ever, helping to make and organizing the food. Cooking was not her favorite thing to do. Well she would not put it that way, she enjoined cooking on an occasion if everything went her way, but with Mrs. Weasley in command it was Troublesome…

Mrs. Weasley was rushing round, yelling flicking her wand around like a mad man, this was not the thing that ticked Hermione off the most, it was when she was behind finishing a dish. stood right beside her; tapping her foot with her hand out at her, her eyes barring into her skull. "Could she not see that we are trying our best to get everything done?" Hermione thought.  
Hermione wished she could just turn around and knock her in the head with the spatula she was holding.

Now she understood why Ginny never wanted to be near her mom when she was cooking, especially during a big event like this, But she couldn't really hate Mrs. Weasley about that though. Hermione knew if she were in her position then she would do the same; well except for the annoying tapping of the foot, that damn tapping was really one of the most annoying things she has ever had to deal with.

Hermione was just finishing up a tray of sandwiches, when she heard to large pop and a squalling .  
I swear to Merlin's beard! Just because you can use magic does not give you the right to whip you wands around at everything!"

Fred and George both gave an innocent smile "Sorry mom but are just in need for Hermione for a while if you don't mind." Fred said.

"It's a bit of an emergency." George added. When he saw his mom face was reading a big fat NO.

Mrs. Weasley was about to protest when the rice she had cooking started to sizzle more than it should.  
"Very well just make it quick, I'll need her back soon! We sill have 20 more dishes to fix up!" shrugging them off by flicking her wand in their direction.

"Sure mom" they both replied each hooking their arms around one of Hermione's as they half dragged her out side to where the tent had been set up.

"Okay boys what's the big "Emergency"? Hermione asked, adding a bit more emeses on "emergency" to let them know if they did in fact mess anything up then they would so get hexed to oblivion. They were already behind schedule as it was.

"No problem at all; just thought you might want a break from mom for a while." George replied.

"Oh." Hermione let out a hard sigh, she was exhausted and they still had so much to do; however was she going to get through the rest of today? She had no idea.  
"Thanks for the concern you two but your mom isn't really that bad." she tried to sound sincere  
but she knew that they would not believe her one bit. And she was right; both twins started to laugh.

"Oh really? I guess I'll just tell mom that the 'problem' is now fixed, and you can get back to cooking then."

Before Fred could leave Hermione grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and gave him a serious glare and said "Don't you even."

That caused them both to laugh out again. " Of course 'Mione' we know how mom can be at times like this, we are impressed that you lasted that long with out trying killing yourself; I don't think I would last more than 10 minutes."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes well she's just trying to get everything ready for tonight."

"Yes we know, but it's horrible. I remember when mom through Charlie a goodbye party for when he went to Romania, we had to cook, set up everything not to mention help mom pick out what she wanted to wear." They both shuddered at that last part.

"Oh my, that must have been just fun for you two." she laughed.

They both gave her an annoyed look and stuck their tongues out at her.

"Let's just say we both had night mares about that experience for weeks."

After about half an hour of talking with Fred and George Hermione had went back to the kitchen to a screaming and panicking Mrs. Weasley. She went on and on about being an hour behind schedule. "Oh what fun" Hermione scoffed. 

-HpHpHpHp-

Hours flew by quite slow to Hermione's displeasure she could not wait for the wedding to begin. It was now 6:00 the party would begin in an hour, so she had decided to get ready. She put on a light pink dress, that had black flower designs on the only strap on the dress that led down around her waist thinning out to the left side.( dress will be on my profile, sucked at explaining it). Ginny had let her borrow it. Hermione didn't have many dresses; there was never a need for one. She wasn't one of those party animals like Ginny, she would rather stay home and read a book instead of getting drunk and having a massive headache in the morning, it just did not appeal to her as "fun".

Hermione finished putting the rest of her makeup on, which Ginny had told her to put on grabbed her sandals and left her room. Descending down the stairs she walked into the kitchen, because she was supposed to help carry trays of food outside.

"You look so beautiful!" Ginny squealed as Hermione walked in. "I told you that you'd look good in that dress!"

"Ya thanks gin, you were right" giving her a smile she made her way over to the counter "So which ones am I suppose to take out?"

"I pretty sure it's these ones, we should probably hurry up mom's going be yelling at us any second now".

"Girls hurry up would you! We don't have all day to just stand about!"

"Right on cue." They both mumbled. Grabbing a few trays as they walked outside to the most 'lovely' Mrs. Weasley.


End file.
